Most droppable charges, and in particular bombs, are fitted with various control systems (firing rocket, air-motors, parachute brakes) which need to be triggered with some delay after the charge is dropped, mainly for the safety of the aircraft from which dropping takes places.
Numerous control mechanisms have already been described in the literature, said control mechanisms arming the charge after dropping by pulling a predetermined length of draw wire connected to the carrying aircraft at one end and to the arming cable at the other end. In particular, in French Pat. No. 73 06 671, the Applicant has described a mechanically triggered control mechanism for a droppable device.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a new safety device for preventing a droppable airborne charge from being armed before it is dropped, and also, if required, for enabling the charge to be dead dropped (i.e. dropped without being armed), said safety device being intended to be associated with a mechanism as described above in such a manner as to ensure effective and certain arming of the charge when the charge is dropped together with its control mechanism and with the safety device.